The invention relates to a card cassette for use in a cassette handling device.
It is desirable that an information bearing card such as magnetic card, microfilm or punch card be contained in a protective case in order to avoid damage, abrasion or contamination by dust of the card, particularly where a semipermanent information storage is desired. However, it is very cumbersome to move the information bearing card out of and into the protective case each time it is used. It will be seen that it is convenient to receive the information bearing card within a cassette and to provide a cassette receiving recess in the device such as magnetic reader or optical reader which utilizes the card. Where such scheme is employed, there is a need on the part of the device to withdraw the information bearing card from the cassette into the device and to restore it from the device into the cassette automatically. In the prior art arrangement, there has been a complex mechanism required for this automation, which stood in the way to the implementation of such scheme. It may be also contemplated that a part of the information bearing card be normally exposed out of the cassette to facilitate its withdrawal, but this cannot completely prevent the possibility of damage to the card, which comprises the advantage of containing the card within a cassette.